Motion picture projectors for the type having all of the projector mechanisms and a screen within a single case, have so far been proposed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,920, 3,375,055, 3,582,195 and 3,746,437. In these projectors, however, some have so small a screen that the image is difficult to recognize, and others require a specially designed film cartridge and consequently have only limited usability. Furthermore, some require much time and special skill for erecting the screen, and others are not easy to carry. Anyhow, all of prior art projectors use cases specially designed to accomplish their functions. It is a matter of course that designing a case with particular specifications will increase the manufacturing cost of the projector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a projector which is handy to carry.
It is another object of the invention to provide a highly versatile projector for which films wound upon usual open-type reels which can be used as software.
It is further object of the invention to provide a projector whose operations can be readily carried out.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an economical projector by using a commercially available case instead of a specially designed one, and to eliminate the costs for setting up case manufacturing facilities and for designing the case structure.